


burning question

by koifishing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, if you told me 3 days ago that id be writing this id ask you who the hell these 2 even are, iwaoi implied, this was so easy to write though it took no energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koifishing/pseuds/koifishing
Summary: some questions cant wait until morning





	burning question

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt open anyones wiki for this so this is coming from my 5am brain and the info i retained from watching hq this past week

“Babe.” 

The darkness of the room swallowed up half the sound, somewhat snuffing out the teasing tone of Hanamaki’s voice. Regardless, the soundwaves pinballed off the walls of Oikawa’s basement and eventually wormed their way into Matsukawa’s auditory cortex. The word took an astounding thirty-two and a half seconds to process, and by then it’d useless to respond with anything short of an elbow to the side. Unfortunately, Hanamaki saw it coming and was thus impervious to the attack. An abnormal stroke of luck, he thought, spared Matsukawa from a counterattack of the physical kind.

“Babe.” 

Hanamaki tried again, head turned this time to speak almost directly into Matsukawa’s ear. It didn’t do much to get a reaction

Somewhere to their collective right, the couch groaned under shifting weight. A low pitched grumble accompanied the squeaking springs. Someplace against the far wall, a blue light blinked like a silent metronome, likely alerting them that cable box was rebooting itself, as it did every night. Again, Matsukawa didn’t respond, much too distracted by a bug crawling across the exterior of the dust-streaked window flush against the ceiling. As it crept out of sight, his priorities came back around to maybe, if he felt up to it, paying attention to his boyfriend, who clearly needed his attention. The tips of their noses briefly touched, before Matsukawa shifted back, trying to make out the shape of Hanamaki in the flashes of blue light.

“Babe.” 

Once more, this time drawn out into an quiet, yet still annoying, wail. Still, Matsukawa was having too much fun ignoring him to answer right away.

“Makki, if you don’t shut the hell up, I’ll be forced to come down there,” Oikawa replied at full volume, launching a disturbingly well-aimed sock at the mound of blankets Hanamaki and Matsukawa were sheltered within.

“Stay out of this, Oikawa, it’s a private matter.” Hanamaki felt around for the sock, then tossed it right back, missing by a few feet.

Hanamaki’s hand then slapped down on Matsukawa’s stomach, and had he not been awake already, it would have scared the absolute shit out of him. Unfortunately, it seemed he was arm candy to the weirdest person on the planet, as Hanamaki immediately went to jab him in the belly button. When Matsukawa’s jerk of surprise and mumble of acknowledgement didn’t meet Hanamaki’s expectations, his fingers leisurely walked around to the slight dip between ribcage and hip bone, then pressed inward at the meanest angle possible. The amount of self control it required for Matsukawa to withhold the blood curdling screech that surfaced with the pressure on his left kidney was immense. Honestly, the only reason he bothered was rooted in the fact that Iwaizumi was most likely trying to sleep. There was no reason, he thought, to drag even more people into Hanamaki’s shenanigans.

“What do you want?” He finally asked, eloquent as expected.

The pure elation in Hanamaki’s voice was almost enough to make up for the hellish events leading to it, “I have a question for you.”

“We have school tomorrow.” Oikawa’s complaint fell on deaf ears as the two on the floor shifted closer to each other, locked in a loving gaze despite not being able to clearly see each other.

“Ask me.” Matsukawa laid a hand of Hanamaki’s cheek, turning onto his side for comfort.

“If you furrow your eyebrows enough, do you think you’d look like a plucked version of the dad from ‘Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs’?” Their noses were touching again, Hanamaki’s fingers pushing his eyebrows down with more force than necessary.

“I hate you.” Matsukawa shuffled back, smacking Hanamaki’s hands away when he continued reaching. 

“You love me so, so much.” Hanamaki dodged his half hearted blows enough to scoot up close to him again, making exaggerated kissing noises the whole way. “I bet you want to kiss me or some other gay shit.”

“You’re so embarrassing.” Matsukawa said, because disagreeing would be a bold-faced and overall blatant lie.

When Hanamaki kissed his lips, chaste and unassuming for their venue, Matsukawa looped both arms around him and tugged him closer like a ragdoll. His lips found purchase on every surface in reach, meeting Makki’s cheek first and halting their journey after kissing his nose, chin, temples, and his forehead in six different places. The skin warmed under his touch, and a surge of pride rushed through Matsukawa at the same speed as the blood rushing to the tips of Hanamaki’s ears. From the couch, Oikawa gagged and threw his other sock at them. Matsukawa paid him no mind, kissing along Hanamaki’s hairline to eventually move back down to kiss his cupid’s bow. Once he’d grown bored of being kissed on and judged, Hanamaki wiggled backwards, stopping only when Matsukawa’s arms tightened.

“Who’s embarrassing now?” He griped, left cheek squished against Matsukawa’s bicep as a result of his attempted escape.

“Still you, probably.” Matsukawa tugged the uppermost blanket in their pile higher, content to finally go to sleep.

“I’d try to keep this going, if only to prove you wrong,” Hanamaki overlapped their legs under the blanket, “But I'm pretty sure Oikawa's about take Iwaizumi’s socks, too, if we don’t stop soon.”

Matsukawa nodded then tilted his chin up to make space for Hanamaki’s head underneath it. Right on schedule, Makki found a comfortable position against him, fingers curled into the front of Matsukawa’s shirt. Behind them, Oikawa’s shifted to lie back down, no doubt wedging himself back between Iwaizumi’s chest and the back of the couch. Just as order returned to the area, Hanamaki broke the silence a final time, this time muffled by the collar of Matsukawa’s shirt.

“Will I ever get an answer to my question?”

**Author's Note:**

> quinn made me read one (1) matsuhana fic and this spawned in my google drive


End file.
